


Why Me?

by TheSpaminator



Series: Supercorp prompt AU // We're both assholes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, and the gay commences, because december, but even shorter patience for grudges, holiday shit thrown in, sassy gays, they get over it pretty fast, they're just both overtired uni students, with short fuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: "I asked for your help getting a book off the top shelf and you laughed at my taste and called me a nerd so I shoved you into a table of nonfiction best-sellers and that’s how we both got banned from the quirky community bookstore AU"Fromthismaster prompt post.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so [this](http://carmillasmaster.tumblr.com/post/125874654146/fanfic-prompts-masterpost) post which I also linked in the summary is the best master prompt post ever and if you're a fanfic writer I highly suggest bookmarking it. I love it and it always has something I can use when I need an idea boost. 
> 
> Honestly I don't even know with this title. I'm overtired because I've already worked 45 hours this week and I've only had four shifts and I've been getting roughly 4 hours of sleep a night for the past five nights and I might be a little hysterical. Who's to say, really.
> 
> This is barely edited and not beta'd. I am way to tired to do either of those things, so take it as it is. I'll likely go back and read it tomorrow when I'm not half dead of exhaustion and fix whatever needs to be fixed.

Lena dragged her feet across the almost barren campus, headed towards town. She ground her teeth in irritation as she pulled her sweater tighter over her chest and stuffed her hands under her armpits for warmth. It wasn’t particularly cold out that morning but it was just nippy enough that she wished she had had the forethought to bring a coat.

 

Normally she would simply find what she needed at the campus library but it seemed her luck had run out entirely. Not that she’d ever had much luck to begin with, mind you. First her mother dies tragically when she is still a toddler, then her estranged father adopts her into his other family of which her new ‘mother’ was abusive and cruel. Then her adoring brother goes off the rails and is institutionalized. Truly the list of bad luck continued ad infinitum. She couldn’t get a single dorm, her roommate was the worst human imaginable and _chewed_ so loudly Lena was liable to crack and stuff the girl’s food down her gullet until she suffocated to death.

 

Naturally, the run of shit luck didn’t seem to be winding down at all and this was why she found herself walking into town to find another bookstore because the textbook she needed from the campus bookstore had sold out in _one day_. She knew the course was in demand but she had simply assumed this would mean they would stock up on the text so all students would have one readily available. Clearly she had given the university more credit than they deserved.

 

After about 20 minutes of power walking, Lena finally draws up outside a tiny hole in the wall bookshop. She had only discovered it’s existence that morning upon leaving the campus store with a wake of red fury emanating from her person, following closely on her heels. Quickly googling bookshops in the town, she ascertained it was the nearest one and she didn't bother to go to her dorm for a coat, her singular purpose being to find a copy of the text she needed before none were available to her.

 

Lena pushed the rickety wooden door in, the frame creaking as the warped wood rubbed as it moved. The sound was offset however by the pleasant tinkling of bells which rang as the door opened fully. A pleasant aroma greeted her, a lovely mixture of aged paper and fresh baked gingerbread cookies. There was a christmas wreath on the back of the door, with the occasional menorah and kinara placed in prominent locations about the place. There was even a small cozy section in the back of the store with a small number of prayer mats laid out. A small cafe was nestled on the far end of the one register counter where the plate of cookies was placed with a list of ingredients readily available. A single two person table with two mismatched chairs sat next to it.

 

A fraction of Lena’s foul mood was eased at the ambiance, her heart warming just a little at the obvious effort made to be inclusive. Perhaps she’d return to this place when she found herself with a spare afternoon to read for leisures sake.

 

The black haired girl shook her head, forcing herself to focus as she headed further into the entirely charming little book shop in search of her text. Due to the close proximity to the university district, the small store had a decently sized selection of text books in stock, both new and used. Regrettably, Lena couldn’t make due with used for her courses. The entire point of her degree was keeping up with current findings, trends, discoveries, etc. A book even a year old was far enough behind the curve as to be practically useless outside of the specific year it was released.

 

Sharp green eyes scanned the shelves shrewdly, quickly zeroing in on the textbook section she required with relief. She walked around the large table of best sellers and stood before the stacks, quickly finding the book she desired. The relief quickly morphed into annoyance however, as of course her luck had to come with a side serving of ‘fuck you’. She was not the tallest person in the world so naturally, the text was on the very top shelf and above her own reach.

 

Lena sighed as she resigned herself to potentially making a fool of herself in the pursuit of knowledge. The thing’s she’d do for her education.

 

Looking around her with apprehension, the university student stepped forward and stretched herself to her tallest. Her fingers only managed to brush against the bottom of the spine but not quite enough to catch the tips of her fingers on anything.

 

A growl of frustration rumbled from her chest. Once more she stretched up, this time with a slight jump in the hopes of reaching it. No dice.

 

She sighed in defeat, tilting her head back and letting her arms fall to her sides with a pathetic whimper.

 

Barely audible, a giggle was heard down the aisle. Lena snapped her head to the side to catch the person who bore witness to her failure and saw another university student. The blonde was dressed much the same as she was, loose sweats, comfy sneakers, and a worn book bag over her shoulder. Glasses sat precariously on her delicate nose, sliding down often enough that she had to push them back up every minute or so. Her brilliant hair was piled messily on top of her head, a few wisps escaping here and there.

 

At any other moment, Lena would have thought she was absolutely adorable and would have considered starting up a conversation with the girl, maybe even have asked her out. Regrettably, her love life was not her number one priority in that moment. She really needed that stupid text book.

 

Upon being caught watching her, the blonde walked over to her. She had already turned to look back at the top shelf, aiming a very intense glare at the spine of the aggravating book.

 

“You look like you’re struggling.” The other student was at her side and the raven haired girl jumped in surprise, wide green eyes taking in the closeness of the girl with apprehension.

 

“Can you get that for me?” Lena didn’t bother with niceties, she had already used her full allotment for the day. Her quota of courtesy was dried up, right alongside her patience.

 

The blonde frowned and tilted her head. She looked up to the books directly in Lena’s line of sight. A wide shelf of ‘Nanomechanical Analysis of High Performance Materials’ was staring right back at them.

 

Lena narrowed her eyes, preparing to dismiss the girl when the other girl snickered. _Snickered._ Lena couldn’t believe her ears. “Oh my god you’re a total nerd.” She then broke into genuine laughter, head angled back and mouth open as hearty guffaws filled her lungs, and the bookstore.

 

The raven haired girl really couldn’t be blamed for what happened next. Honestly, the universe had been testing her all day and she simply wasn’t in the mood to be laughed at.

 

She cried out in indignation and propelled her arms forward, shoving the blonde back at the shoulders.

 

Letting out an inelegant squawk, the blonde fell back and the next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion. Lena only had time to think ‘ _oh no'_ before her luck screwed her yet again. The blonde’s trajectory led her directly into the best sellers table behind them, hitting it smack dab in the middle with her wildly grabbing hands, her waist hitting the edge. The result of which unfortunately meant the force was transferred to the table and resulted in the many stacks of books being displaced to fly and fall from the table in a great many thuds and crashes.

 

Both girls stared at each other with wide eyes, guilt and fear apparent in equal measure.

 

“ _Shit_.” Lena tangled her hands in her hair, frantically looking around to see if anyone had noticed. The fast moving footsteps coming in their direction promptly dispelling any hope she had for the situation.

 

Pushing herself to her feet, the blonde spun in place as the owner of the hurried footsteps appeared at the end of the aisle.

 

An older blonde woman glared at them, her jaw held tightly. Her hand pointed to the door as she silently seethed at the two students.

 

It didn’t take much else for the two girls to scramble towards the entrance, hearing an angry ‘I don’t want to see you here again!” following their retreat. Lena felt a momentary pang of regret at the phrase, she had very much wanted to return to this place again.

 

Once outside and shivering again, Lena glared daggers at the other girl.

 

“Great, because of you I didn’t get my damn book. Thanks for that.” Lena rolled her eyes, turning to start walking back towards her dorm.

 

“Um, excuse me?! You’re the one who _pushed me into a table!_ ” The blonde beat hasty steps to draw up next to Lena as she walked.

 

“Because you laughed at me!” The raven haired girl aimed an incensed look at the other girl.

 

At this the blonde frowned, a little crinkle forming between her brows. “Okay, granted that wasn’t my finest moment but I really don’t think pushing me into a table was an equal exchange.”

 

Lena huffed a frustrated breath and stopped walking, turning to take in the girl. “Okay. Fine. You’re right, I overreacted. I’m sorry I pushed you into a table of bestsellers.”

 

Surprise streaked across the blonde’s features before a pleased little smile graced her lips. “That wasn’t so hard was it? Please accept my apology as well, I’m sorry I laughed at you. Honestly I think I’m delirious from lack of sleep. I’m taking five courses this semester and I’m already in over my head. I need so many text books.” A self deprecating laugh filtered through the chilled air.

 

Hearing that the other girl was in the same predicament, Lena couldn’t help but to let go of her ire. Truly, one wasn’t any different than the other. Two overtired university students, clambering to find their texts before the semester started in earnest. And both with short fuses.

 

“I can’t blame you. I was there to find the text I needed too. And now that I’ve been banned, I don’t know that I’ll be able to find it again. The uni shop ran out. I’m kind of fucked now.” A grim twist of her lips followed her words as she lost her hope that the day might be salvageable. At this point she may as well go back to bed and try again the next day.

 

Both girls stared at each other for a few moments before Lena cleared her throat. “Well then, this has been... lovely....” the blonde giggled at that. “But I’m freezing so I should get back to my dorm before I end this day with the proverbial cherry on top of my shit luck and catch a cold.” Lena smiled tightly, moving to take her leave until the blonde reached out and touched her arm to stop her.

 

“Hey, I have an extra sweater in my bag if you want to borrow it?” She reached into her bag without waiting for a reply.

 

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly.” Lena tried to decline. “I can’t take your sweater.”

 

The other girl smiled. “Well how about this, you wear it to walk back to your dorm and I walk with you. Then you can give it back as soon as you’re there and you won’t have taken it, you’ll have borrowed it for a very short amount of time.” A wide smile spread across cold pinked cheeks and Lena was toast.

 

She sighed again. “Well alright then, how could I refuse an offer like that?”

 

***

 

True to her word, the blonde walked with Lena back to her dorm under the pretence of getting back her sweater at the end of it. The raven haired girl learned her name was Kara, she was a sophomore to Lena’s junior, and she was majoring in journalism at the university neighbouring hers which shared a very large and communal quad.

 

Once they reached her room, Lena took off the sweater and returned it. Kara thanked her and left with a smile and a small wave. The older girl felt a pang of regret at not getting the girl’s contact information, however she was so drained from the day that she barely gave the matter much more thought before she collapsed on her bed and fell into a sleep fit for the dead.

 

***

 

When she woke up the next morning it was to a blissfully empty room, her roommate having left for the weekend. As she got up and stretched her back out with a massive yawn, her eyes caught on a piece of paper stuffed under her door.

 

Curiosity fueling her, Lena got to her wobbly, still half asleep feet and plodded over to pick it up. It simply said ‘ _Open the door_.’

 

Her guard on low due to her twilight awake state, she opened the door without a second thought to see another note on the floor in front of the door, a package wrapped in brown packing paper below it.

 

When she picked up and read the note, a soft smile graced her lips and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

 

_Hey Lena!_

 

_I still feel bad for laughing at you and indirectly causing you to have to go home without your text book. So I went back and got it for you, I hope you’ll accept it as an apology._

 

_Kara_

 

_PS-You’re not actually banned from the store. My family owns it and my mom was salty but she won’t hold it against you._

 

_PPS-If the book isn’t apology enough, would you like to go out for coffee with me sometime when we’re not both buried in course loads and existing on sheer will and an ample supply of energy drinks? Maybe we could even eat real food, I don’t know about you but as a student that is a novel concept for me. Anyway, text me. I’d love to see you again._

 

_555-123-4567_

 

Lena grinned and stooped to pick up the book. Unwrapping the paper, she found exactly the book she had been reaching for the day before, the same book Kara had seen and laughed at over it’s inherent nerdiness.

 

The raven haired girl went back into her room and closed the door behind her. She deposited the book on her desk and didn’t give it a second look as she bounced onto her bed and entered the number into her phone. She could study any time. Right now, she had to write the best first text message in the history of ever. After all, there was a super cute blonde girl to impress and prospects were good that she’d get herself a date.

 

As she hunkered over her phone, squinting at the bright screen in her still sleepy state, Lena had completely forgotten about her bad mood from the day prior. She only had good thoughts about it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Terrible? Wonderful? 
> 
> I hope whatever adjective you choose has a positive connotation.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I truly love hearing from you guys. It makes my weeks. =]
> 
> Love Almighty Mama Dinosaur AKA Sam


End file.
